Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style)
CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Megaman *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Style) - Transcripts Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Tom.jpg|Tom Cat as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogIncredibleRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG